


her boys

by RodeRozen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Lily Evans Potter, Dom Remus Lupin, Dom/sub, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Smut, Sub James Potter, Sub Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeRozen/pseuds/RodeRozen
Summary: On holiday in a cottage with very thin walls, James just can't take it anymore. Lily, fed up with his ranting, cooks up a plan.Remus is more than willing to go along with it, and Sirius enjoys it all.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	her boys

“NO, Lily!” shouted James, slamming his fist down on the table. “I’m NOT taking the risk!”

“And who says you get to decide what I do?!” spat Lily furiously. “I’m a fully-grown adult, Potter! We all are!”

Remus not-so-subtly looked at Sirius, who gave him a shove. Lily rolled her eyes fondly. Those two never had gotten out of the googly eyes-phase.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me!” shouted James.

“I wasn’t rolling my eyes at you, I-”

“Yes you were!”

“STOP!” thundered Dumbledore. He looked sternly around the room. “I understand tensions are running high, but this cannot go on any longer.”

Lily felt slightly queasy when she saw the smug grins the other Order members were giving her.

“What did you have in mind, Headmaster?” asked James warily.

“Why, a holiday, of course!”

\---o-o-o-O-o-o-o---

With a clang, the empty soda can that had served as a Portkey fell to the ground. Lily looked around her; they were on a beach in the middle of nowhere, and the only building in sight was a _very_ small cottage that looked as if it might be blown away any minute.

“Cool!” Sirius exclaimed, dashing inside. Remus followed at a much more sedate pace, eyeing Sirius’s arse appreciatively.

Grabbing James’s hand, Lily squeezed gently, pulling him forward.

As they entered the cottage, they ended up in a narrow hallway. Each door had a wooden sign on it. The first one to her left said ‘bedroom one’, and the one next to it ‘bedroom two’. Opposite them there were another two doors; one with ‘bathroom’, and the other with two signs on it; ‘kitchen’, and ‘living room’.

“Uh, Lils, where are Sirius and Remus?”

A very load moan coming from the first bedroom answered that question quite effectively.

\---o-o-o-O-o-o-o---

After the third day on the beach, Lily began to find James rather insufferable. Remus and Sirius, randy dogs that they were, could not keep their hands off each other. Add to that the walls of the cottage were very thin, if they bothered to keep it within the bedroom at all. While she found the sounds – and sometimes the sight, as well – rather amusing, and even somewhat arousing, James was driving her crazy.

He kept ranting about it! Remus this, Sirius that, they shouldn’t make so much noise and they should behave themselves – meanwhile, he refused to let her touch him, stating that they would hear! Which was probably true, but who _cared_? She was horny, and her husband clearly full of pent-up sexual frustration.

So Lily had a plan. She’d dumped James somewhere on the beach, and was now making her way over to the bushes the two mutts were hiding behind. Well, they were probably doing things other than hiding.

As she got closer to the bushes, she made sure to walk very noisily, giving them time to put their clothes back on.

“Sirius, Remus!” she chirped.

Two heads poked out from the bush, looking very grumpy.

“Did I disturb your fun? I’m _so _sorry.”

“No you’re not,” Sirius grumbled.

“Okay, so I’m not. But I wanted to talk to you, without James.”

“What’s this about?” Remus asked, getting up and walking around the bush. He ignored the betrayed look Sirius shot him.

“Well,” said Lily, and explained.

\---o-o-o-O-o-o-o---

“We haven’t had any peace, and-” James was cut off from his endless rant when Lily pressed her lips to his. She gently nibbled at his lower lip, probing slightly. He tried to pull back, but was unaware her hand had slowly snuck over to her wand.

“_Incerous_,” murmured Lily. James growled in protest as his wrists were pulled back and tied to the headboard with black satin ribbons. She looked at him searchingly, was he okay with this? He gave her an unmistakable nod of consent.

She pulled back slightly, a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

“So, care to tell me what has you so...restless?” she breathed, letting her hand roam over his thigh.

James moaned, thrusting his hips upward, no longer having the energy to push her away.

Lily pulled back even further, rolling off of him to whisper in his ear:

“Are you sure you don’t know?” James groaned, panting. He rubbed his arse all over the sheets, trying, and failing, to find friction.

Humming, she let her hand ghost over his crotch, barely touching him.

“How...disappointing.”

James didn’t answer, pressing his lips together.

“Let’s see if we can get something out of you,” hissed Lily, smirking like the Cheshire Cat.

She stood up, steadying herself with an ‘accidental’ hand on the bulge in his jeans.

James pushed his cock further into her hand, which she promptly withdrew.

Absently, she began unbuttoning her blouse, making sure to let her hands linger on her bra.

She then shed her own jeans, crawling back on the bed with only a black, lacy bra and matching panties covering her.

Grabbing her wand again, she pointed it at James’s chest.

“_Evanesco_.” His shirt disappeared and a cool breeze ghosted over his nipples, causing them to harden.

“So, what’s wrong?” she casually asked, straddling her husband, who could only moan.

“Nothing? Can I guess?”

James groaned, something she took as a yes.

“I think...” said Lily, rubbing the soaked material of her knickers against his jeans, “I think you aren’t quite satisfied.”

Though James opened his mouth, probably to protest loudly, Lily continued.

“I think that just hearing Remus and Sirius fuck”, she punctuated the word by bringing a single hand to where her pussy touched his cock and pushing slightly, “got you so very hard.”

James moaned, rutting against her. Lily smiled, humouring him.

“You want to know what else I think? I think you want to join them. I think you want to have your cock buried deep inside Sirius’s arse, while Remus fucks you hard from behind.”

James moaned, speeding up his thrusts. She knew that, despite still having his jeans on, he was close.

“And you know where I’ll be?” she huskily asked, leaning forward. “I’ll be sitting right next to you, getting off on the three of you.”

She noticed his breathing become erratic, and began thrusting against him.

“If you want, I could even stroke myself. With my legs wide open. How would you feel about that? Would you be jealous? But you wouldn’t be able do to anything, now would you? You’d be kept more than busy by those two scoundrels. And they’d be watching me as I come. Maybe I’ll even take Sirius’s cock afterwards, if I’m feeling generous...”

James screamed as he went completely slack against her. Smirking, Lily got up, watching in pleasure as the front of his jeans became damp.

“So, how about it?”

James could only gape, the satin ribbons restricting his movement.

\---o-o-o-O-o-o-o---

“Are you sure about this?”

Lily sighed.

“As I told you yesterday, I already discussed this with them. They were more than agreeable.”

“But it’s our last day on holiday! Surely we can stick it out for one more day?” James argued.

“Look, it’s simple,” she huffed. “Do you want to do this or not? Because they’re waiting for us.”

“Yes, I want to, but!”

“But nothing. C’mon.” She grabbed his wrist and led him to the bedroom door, knocking once to announce their presence before entering.

Remus lounged in the single armchair in the room, a glass of red wine in his hand and a book on his lap. Sirius laid on the bed, his legs dangling of the edge. He looked bored. She could hear James gulp next to her.

“Well, I finally got him over his nerves,” she announced, sauntering into the room with James behind her. She took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Remus looked up from his book.

“Ah, good, you’re there. Sirius! Pay attention.”

Sirius slid off the bed and walked over to Remus, settling down in his lap. Remus stroked his hair, murmuring soft words that she couldn’t hear.

Lily tugged James over to her. He kept his eyes on the ground.

“So,” Remus said, still petting Sirius’s hair, “what does he like?”

She smirked.

“James, dear?” He lifted his head to look at her. “What would you like to do this evening?”

He blushed and ducked his head again. She frowned disapprovingly at him.

“Mind you manners. I’m not going to ask again.”

Squirming under her sterner tone, James answered in a very soft voice:

“What you said yesterday…I’d like that.”

She grinned in sadistic amusement.

“Ah, but Remus doesn’t know what you mean by that, sweetie. You’ll have to explain.”

“Come now, James,” Remus gently coaxed, though his feral smirk betrayed him. “Tell me what you want.”

“Gah, fine! I want you to fuck me while I fuck Sirius!” James brought out.

Not liking his tone, Lily delivered a firm smack against his backside.

“How do we say that?” she admonished.

Looking very small, James hung his head.

“Sorry, Ma’am. May I please fuck Sirius while you fuck me, Sir?”

“That’s very nicely asked, James,” Remus praised. “Yes, you may, if Sirius agrees. Sirius, would you like that too?”

“Yes sir, please,” Sirius promptly answered.

Remus and Lily smirked at each other. As Remus set Sirius back on the ground and got up, Lily scooted back until she sat against the headboard. The light summer dress she was wearing fell open as she undid the buttons on the front, revealing a corset that pushed her breasts up high and a lacy pair of panties.

“Take your clothes off, dear,” she instructed her husband, who hesitated only a moment before stripping down.

Remus undid the robe he was wearing, leaving him in his boxers. Lily eyed the straining cock behind them for a moment, before returning her eyes to Remus’s face, smirking at him. He smirked right back.

“Sirius, strip,” he demanded. Sirius immediately complied, dropping all his clothes. Absently, Lily thought she might have to be a little stricter with James. He wasn’t nearly as well behaved.

“You’ll be able to entertain each other for a while, won’t you?” Remus asked the other two men, his tone insinuating he’d be very disappointed if they couldn’t.

“Yes sir,” Sirius answered. Lily saw him grab James’s wrist and pull him onto the bed just as she stood up. Hips swinging, she walked over to Remus. They’d always had an attraction between them, but in the end, neither was submissive enough for the other’s liking. This, though…this was different, she thought as he grabbed her hips, pulling her flush against him.

She leaned in, seeing the predator in his gaze as his lips descended on hers. She pushed her tongue past his lips, feeling his amused chuckle reverberate through his chest. Their tongues moved together, just slow enough she remained very aware of every movement. They would have never worked together, she knew that. Yet she couldn’t help but compare him to her husband, who, apart from occasionally initiating a kiss, never took the lead. It was what she wanted, but she couldn’t deny kissing Remus was different, in a very nice way. They both gave as good as they got.

Tangling her hands in his hair as they broke apart for breath, she smirked at him.

“You’re a better kisser than before.”

He smirked back.

“So are you.”

She laughed, hand sliding down from his head to his neck. Her other hand caressed his buttock, before stepping back and looking at Sirius and James.

“Well, looks like they won’t be needing us,” Lily wryly said. The boys didn’t even notice them watching, they were too busy kissing each other. She noted their hands had not snuck beneath the waistline, though their cocks rubbed against each other. Good boys.

“Sirius!” Remus snapped. Sirius lifted his head, hips continuing their movements. “Prepare yourself.”

“Yes sir,” Sirius answered, pushing James away from him and walking over to the bedside drawer.

“Would you mind having him prepare James too? I don’t think he’s done this before,” Lily murmured to Remus.

“And help James prepare himself too, if you would,” Remus added as Sirius pulled out a bottle of lube from the drawer.

“Yes sir,” Sirius repeated, sitting close to James on the bed and whispering a few words to him. James turned bright red.

“Do as Sirius says, dear,” Lily instructed. She felt her pussy throb, reminding her that she hadn’t climaxed even once yet. Well, she’d have to do something about that.

“_Accio_ vibrator,” she muttered once she’d located her wand. Her favourite vibrator came zooming over. It was shaped like a small, black egg. Obviously, it wasn’t meant for penetration, but it felt delicious on her clit.

She settled herself down on the part of the bed not occupied by the two boys. Remus remained standing at the foot of the bed, his gaze not leaving her.

She didn’t remove her panties, wanting to keep him waiting just a bit longer. Turning on the vibrator, she hummed as she slowly moved it from her knees to the outside of her butt, back down to her knees and up the inside of her leg. She held it above her clit for a moment, before gently pressing down. A moan escaped her as her leg twitched. She slowly went up and down with the vibrator, not applying much pressure yet. Nudging the tip of the vibrator between her clit and the side of her pussy, she panted as her feet began to tingle. Just a bit more pressure… Groaning, she closed her eyes as her legs shook with her climax. It wasn’t very intense yet, but it was only the first.

As she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was Remus unapologetically gazing at her. She grinned at him, and he licked his lips.

“We’re ready, sir,” Sirius softly said. Lily looked over to them to find James looking thoroughly fucked-out already. The preparation must have been very thorough.

“Very well,” Remus said. Lily leaned back against the headboard, eyes half-lidded, as he put the boys into position. Sirius was on hand and knees on the bed, with James behind him in roughly the same position, but with his chest on top of Sirius’s back. Remus stood against the edge of the bed, ready to enter James.

“You may fuck Sirius now, James,” he informed her husband. Gingerly, James pressed the head of his cock against Sirius’s arse, gasping as it easily slid past the tight ring of muscle. Lily shook her head, smiling. She’d expected no less.

“Can I move?” James asked, voice hoarse.

“Merlin, yes,” moaned Sirius, pushing his hips back.

Never tearing her eyes off her boys, Lily turned her vibrator back on. She pushed her panties down, kicking them away from her, and began pleasuring herself in earnest.

James was still thrusting into Sirius, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the experience.

“Stop,” Remus firmly said. Both boys stopped moving. James closed his eyes as Remus’s cock pushed against him, meeting resistance before it slipped past. And Merlin, Lily thought, Remus was fucking hung! She hadn’t really known, as they’d never gone that far while dating.

She speeded up the movements of her hand, while continuing to watch. They all held still, teetering just on the edge, before Remus snapped his hips forward, drawing a startled shout from James. Remus didn’t let up, though, fucking James mercilessly, each movement passing through him and into Sirius. Lily held her hand still for a moment as she found a sweet spot, closing her eyes as another climax made her shudder and moan. She turned the vibrator off, her clit a bit too sensitive right then. After a short break she’d go for number three.

Opening her eyes, which had fluttered closed during her climax, she watched her boys. Remus had his hands on James’s hips as he fucked into him, James holding Sirius’s shoulders, who was on hands and knees beneath him. Noticing she was watching, Remus winked at her, before speeding up his thrusts, making James moan and Sirius jut his hips backwards.

Predictably, her husband was the first to come. Remus removed his cock from James, who slowly pulled out of Sirius, spent. He was immediately replaced by Remus, who continued to roughly thrust into Sirius.

Lily tugged James over to her, stroking his hair gently.

“That felt good, didn’t it?” she murmured. A pleased groan was her only answer. She smiled, letting it slide this time.

Turning her vibrator back on, she ran it over her slit before thrusting slowly against her clit. The movement and sight of Remus and Sirius had her climaxing within minutes, groaning.

Sirius shouted as he came all over the sheets. Despite this, Remus continued fucking him until he found his own release, only letting up then and pulling out of Sirius before joining them on the bed.

“_Scourgify,_” Lily muttered. It would do for now, though they’d need a thorough shower later. Perhaps together. Her lips curved at the thought.

They all laid in a tangled pile of limbs, unbothered by the lack of clothes. Lily unlaced her corset, not too keen on trying to sleep with the thing on. James had already fallen asleep, and Sirius looked close to joining him.

She smiled at Remus, mouthing ‘thank you’.

He smiled back somewhat sleepily, but whispered:

“Anytime.”

She closed her eyes, feeling her heartbeat calm. Anytime…she liked the sound of that.

With her boys surrounding her, she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
